The Team
by DiaDotCom
Summary: Not only do the Team and Captain Marvel find Wolf and Mr. Tawny in that jungle, they also find a wizard. Rated for language and some violence.
1. The Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Young Justice! Thank you for all your follows and favs! As the story is obviously AU, there will be somethings taken away and added, but I'm not creating any important OC's.

* * *

4 Privet Drive | July 21 | 19:38

"Boy!"

Harry rushed down stairs, skipping the last three steps and entered the kitchen. He stood in front of his uncle, patiently waiting for the order. His uncle watching the TV, leaning back in his huge recliner.

I could sit in that thing and look like an ant, but the man lies in it and it doesn't even look like it's there, Harry tilted his head in amusement at the thought.

"What are you grinning at, Boy?" His uncle had finally noticed him. And as usual, he was angry at the sight of his nephew.

"Nothing," Harry answered, shaking his head.

"That bird of yours is getting too loud! I can't even hear the TV," he complained, rising in his chair a little. It looked hard to do.

"I've told you before; she's restless," Harry told him, quietly. "I can't-."

"Then, let her out," he waved his hand dismissively, leaning back in. Harry watched the chair sink farther back under his weight, creaking a little. It looked like it was in agony. His uncle's face snapped to him, eyes narrowed. Damn, he said that out loud. Go!" Harry ran back up the stairs, closing the door behind him.

He looked around Dudley's second bedroom as he moved to Hedwig's cage. There was lot of Dudley's old stuff packed into a corner, the empty dresser held the owl's cage, and the small bed – more like cot – had Harry's school trunk on it, where he'd been doing homework.

Hedwig was rattling the cage, excitedly, as she did when he was going to let her out. Smart bird, Harry thought. He opened it and she immediately stepped through the door to stand on the edge of the dresser.

"No letters then," Harry asked, disappointedly. It was worth a try. He'd ask her every time he disappeared from the room, even if it was only for a short moment. He hadn't gotten any letters so far, which was normal. But with Voldemort back, he hoped it would urge his friends to break the rules and make sure he was alright. At least, update him on what was going on in the magical world. She chirped at him, saying "no." No owls. No letters, not even by normal mail. Not even a phone call. It had gone wrong the last time Ron called, but he was slowly understanding how it worked, and surely Hermione knew how to do it.

Hedwig chirped again, flapping her feathers to gain his attention. He looked back down at her, wondering why she was summoning him from his thoughts.

"Right," he said, going to the window and opening it in one motion. She was right behind him and then, outside the window. Harry watched in in joy as she spread her wings. He was a little envious. After all, she was able to leave when she wanted.

Suddenly, he had the idea to go outside and then he heard the creak of the door. Sinking his wand onto his pocket, he packed his homework up into his trunk quickly and pushed it off the side of the bed.

It was his cousin. Dim as ever, he didn't show if he heard the loud thud of the trunk falling. He had an unpleasant grin on his face as he strolled in.

"Potter," he started when he closed the door, "my friends bored."

"What do you want me to do about that?" Harry asked, resisting the urge to be rude. He could think of a dozen insults piling on the tip of his tongue.

"Come play with us, of course." Dudley was speaking slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"Aren't you too old to play games?" Harry folded his arms, moving back toward the window. Harry knew exactly what Dudley was doing. Lead him outside nicely, because he was afraid that Harry would do magic on him, and then jump him once he's sure that Harry's defenseless. "I don't want to play your games."

"Oh? Well, your friend freak mailed this earlier," Harry looked over at him and saw that he had a letter. Sure enough, it was made of parchment, not paper and it was Hermione's girly handwriting on it. Harry was ready to snatch it out of his hand. Then, Dudley ugly grin dropped and he held the letter as if he was going to rip it. Harry backed off and Dudley walked out of the room, taunting the letter as he did so. When the fuck had he gotten so smart?

* * *

Chasing him through and around the neighborhood, the gang of boys - who were much larger than Harry - laughed as they picked up any object that they could find along the chase and threw it at the young wizard. They threw bottles, rocks, any discarded item they found; and Harry even saw a shoe wiz by him.

Harry leaped off the grass and onto the concrete for the fifth time, his shoes making him slide on the wet ground. He was way ahead of all of them but he was getting really tired. He kept going, though, until he felt something hit him in the back of the knee. His consequential stumble turned into falling on the slippery, hard ground. He winced and started pulling up his body by pushing against the wall in front of him.

His eyes widened when he heard hoots of victory. He looked up to see the gang stalking toward him with smiles on their faces. Harry swore. With five big guys against him, Harry knew how awful this beating was going to be. Dudley was breathing heavily, well much more heavily than normal, as he crept closer to Harry. His smile was particularly sinister as he yelled:

"Potter!" His friends echoed him in amusement. "You're gunna get the beating of a lifetime!" He pressed Harry against the wall, hands lifting him by the front of his baggy shirt. Harry was now dangling against the wall, struggling fruitlessly.

"You won't be needing these!" Dudley's best friend Piers exclaimed, snatching Harry's glasses off and throwing them to the ground. Piers stomped on them and Harry winced at the loud crunch.

"Damn, now mum and dad have to buy you another pair," Dudley taunted, "I guess that means another beating for you," and they all laughed at his misfortune.

Harry shrunk away from Dudley, trying to merge with the wall. His efforts were futile but noticed as he heard the gang laugh again. Harry's face was red with embarrassment, anger, and anticipation of getting his ass kicked. He struggled a bit more to no avail.

Dudley pulled Harry back some and slammed his back against the wall. With a gasp of pain, Harry held onto Dudley's forearms, trying to scratch him as hard as he could. Dudley didn't budge at all. In fact he held on tighter if that was possible and cursed loudly. Harry winced at the offending noise.

Dudley have him one punch to his stomach and then another. He kept going and his friends were laughing at him and oh, he felt nauseous and weak. The air was sucked out of him again and the his head was knocked to the side. They were punching and stomping on him frenetically. He felt their weight piled on him in different parts of his body and the pain was coming down him too.

And then he felt... Cold. Freezing, deathly cold. The smiles of the gang faded - not that Harry could see - and one by one they disappeared. It was only him and Dudley. And then it was just the screams of his mother.

Why was this happening now? And why did he let Dudley, of all people, bait him? He left his wand too. Shit!

Harry almost succumbed to them, shrinking to the ground as Dudley dropped him. He pulled himself up against the wall again, trying to make distance between him and the Dementor larger.

Then he waved his wand, working on his reflexes alone, he sent the Dementor away with a huge beam of light. It was quiet and relief was flooding in until he noticed Dudley's form a few feet away and he was very silent and still in the darkness of the corner. In a matter of seconds, it dawned on him that there were two of the dark creatures and the second one had been sucking the soul out his cousin. He must have gone with the other, Harry thought as he approached his cousin.

A moment later, Harry was lugging his overweight cousin back through the neighborhood, because he could not just leave him there, and through the threshold of 4 Privet Drive. His aunt and uncle immediately grabbed their son, forcing him away from the wizard in horror and panic as if they'd seen the Dementors themselves.

"What have you done?!" His uncle cried out, and then he was pointing his finger at Harry. His face was turning purple, he was so angry, "Boy," he spat. But he didn't continue as Harry received the letter.

The letter told him that he was expelled because he used magic when he shouldn't have. In front of a muggle. They were going to destroy his wand and he had to go to court. Most importantly, his only refuge, that was school, was taken away from him.

His uncle's face was maliciously gleeful at the news but he said nothing as he and his wife scooped up their son to go to the hospital. There was a look in his eye that promised that something bad would happen to Harry when he got back.

Head down in despair, Harry went back up to Dudley's second bedroom. He looked over at the empty cage that was in the corner of the room. Then he looked to his trunk that was laying awkwardly on the floor. He went over to it and hid his wand at the bottom of the trunk, though he knew it wouldn't do much to save it. He heard the rain starting up and his mood fell impossibly farther. Not a sound came from him as he curled up into a ball, hoping that the bed would swallow him whole.

He wanted a letter, and he got one. His stomach was killing him and his knee was itching and probably bleeding. But he didn't move. He just wanted this to end and he didn't want to be here when the Ministry officials showed up. He didn't want to be here.

And suddenly, he wasn't. Harry blinked, not that it helped, his vision was still blurry.

It was really dark, darker than his – Dudley's room at the Dursleys. He smelt dirt and grass, not that the odor waving off of his body smelt any better, and heard various sounds. Swishing, creaking, and hissing words amongst them. Judging by that, there were snakes nearby and he felt leaves shifting near him. With dirt under his fingernails, baggy clothes covered in sweat and grime, and unarmed, Harry let out a shaky breath of despair. He closed his eyes as they started to burn with tears.


	2. The Jungle

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Young Justice! Thank you for all your follows and favs!

* * *

The Jungle | July 22 | 9:23

Harry stirred slowly. He blinked in surprise as he realized that no one had awaken him to make breakfast as his horrid family normally did. What happened?

Harry sat up from his position on the ground. Fuck, his stomach was hurting! And his face and his knee and fuck it, he was hurting all over. The memories from the night before came flooding through.

Harry-hunting, the chase, his glasses, the Dementors. The letter. And the incredible performance of magic that was apparation.

Way to go, Harry. It always had to be him.

He was weird even for a wizard and was reminded of that everyday. He could talk to snakes and he was a Triwizard, well Quadwizard, Champion at the age of fourteen, and he vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort as a one-year-old. He was famous and he's done great things. But one of them was not apparating to the middle of no where. His head was hurting.

The young wizard stood up, nursing his stomach, and looked around. Ha! Well, there's nothing to see, his fucking glasses were broken and far away from him. Well, with any luck, maybe it wasn't that far. Stop! He was losing concentration and his mind was traveling all over the place.

He hadn't realized that his feet began taking him through the thick jungle until he saw an opening. He ran to it, almost tripping over himself. It was only a clearing…damn. He looked down at his watch, and the time read "7:26 pm." Great, it's broken.

Harry sighed and continued his trek, this time to get out of the jungle. Sometime later, Harry was not successful and kind of tired of limping so he discontinued his search. For now. He placed the thought at the back of his mind. He sat down and pulled up his pants leg to check for the damage. There were scratches and bruises running up and down it, but it felt worse than that. He rolled the jeans up on both sides, irritated at how they pressed against his cuts. He had half the mind to take them off completely. He rose both knees and hugged them to his chest, burying his head in between them.

Fucking Dudley, why did he let him get to his head? How is it that the promise of his parents, who he'd want for the longest, could not pull him to do Voldemort's bidding but a simple letter from his friend made him join Dudley's "game"? What the hell was going through his mind?

That letter would only give him a momentary escape from the hell that was the Dursley's home. It would probably give him more stress than he'd imagine as he only thought the worse news would come from reading it. Like Voldemort killing people off or his army of maniacs growing in numbers. Harry wiped his face angrily against his knee.

The fact that he even felt the need to do anything for it added to his growing frustration. Why weren't they sending letters to him in the first place? Had it been the other way around, Harry would break the rules in a heartbeat. He always did. And Dumbledore promoted it. Somehow he was always in on it.

Harry came to the realization that it was Dumbledore doing all of this. He wouldn't let them send him anything because he thought Harry was in danger. If Voldemort was who Harry thought he was, then he'd have someone trying to locate him. Some odd, elaborate plot to destroy Harry like he had after the tournament. Look at him, he sounded paranoid and foolish. Harry stood up, trying to set his mind off of that.

He started walking again. The silence was bring back the awful thoughts of conspiracy. He thought back on Dumbledore's insistence on staying at the Dursley's. He told him that it would keep him safe. But he didn't feel safe at all there. With the Dursley's ordering him around and beating him up, he was almost like Dobby before his Liberty. The thought was horribly uncomfortable.

He was getting nowhere. He felt like he was walking in circles when he tripped over a tree root. Or at least that's what he thought it was. He began getting back on his feet when he heard it. A tiny voice.

"Oh, watch where you're going, Human," it said.

"Sorry," Harry whispered. There was silence so Harry assumed the little creature had moved on.

"Are you a speaker? They exist?" Harry was certain that it was a snake at this point. He had only spoke to a handful but he was pretty sure that was what he was talking to.

"Yes, I am a Parselmouth."

"How amazing! I have only heard of you in tales! Are there anymore of you?"

"Yes, only one more," Harry said simply. Oh, how Harry dreaded to think of him.

"Wonderful," she hissed. "Where are they, Boy?" Harry winced.

"Don't call me that," Harry hissed back. "And I'm not sure where he is, but he's not here." He hoped that he wouldn't find him. At the very moment, he hoped no one would find him. Except Hedwig. Then he started to get worked up over where she might have been but the snake in front of him continued the conversation.

"Oh," she said disappointedly. "Apologizes, what shall I call you then? 'Human' is a mouthful."

"I'm a wizard," Harry corrected. She was silent and so Harry assumed that she did not understand. "A sorcerer, a magic-doer."

"How about 'Man'?" Harry sighed at the suggestion.

"Okay," he agreed, "and what will I call you? Snake?"

"No! I am a serpent," she proclaimed.

"Is there a difference?" She slithered on to his arm and curled around it. She took up the whole thing, like his uncle with his chair.

"Yes, I am quite large," she explained. A little snootily, Harry added. "Well, what are you doing in this jungle? Only hunters come around here."

"I'm lost," Harry answered bitterly. "I don't suppose you know how to get to an open space around here?"

"Oh, sure! I will take you to my sun-bathing spot! I was just on my way there," Serpent said. She went to slither away before stopping abruptly. "Wait! Can I trust you to keep it a secret?" By the tone of her hissing, Harry could tell that she meant business.

"Of course," Harry promised. Anything to get from under the heavy darkness.

"Well then come along, Serpent-Speaker," she hissed, leaving her place around Harry's arm. What happened to "Man," Harry wondered as he followed her.

It was actually difficult to keep up. Harry could not see her under the heavy shade of the trees and had to rely on the shifting of grass underneath Serpent's belly and her chatter. He lost her about ten times before she settled on his arm and told him which way to go.

Finally, there was peeking light coming from yards ahead and Harry couldn't fight the relief off of his face. He ran in a full sprint, somehow managing to not trip in his excitement.

"Here we are," Serpent hissed, slithering back the ground and moving to the open area. A steady stream of fresh water (or at least that's what Harry hoped it was) flowed nearby and the green grass field seemed soft enough to sleep on. Parting ways, Serpent found her place on a boulder and Harry dipped his face into the stream. It felt so good. "There's some kind of fruit over there, I'm not sure what but it's there," Serpent informed.

Harry did not know what it was either but he was starving! He rushed over and took a bite and laid down, sun-bathing as well.

He closed is eyes against the offending brightness of the sun and relaxed, completely overwhelmed by the softness of the grass. He didn't know how long he was lying there and at what point he fell asleep, but he did know that when he woke up, something large was breathing over him.

"What the-?" Harry started but the looming figure took his breath away. A tiger with red eyes and sharp teeth was right in front of him. Harry has battled an army of giant spiders, flown on a hippogriff, and had the honor of stealing an egg from a dragon. There was no way that he was frightened by a nonmagical tiger. And he wasn't; he was in awe of admiring a wild tiger up close. He'd only seen one in captivity at the zoo when he was ten. "Hi, there," Harry squeaked out. Smooth. The tiger only stared at him.

"He wants to play," Serpent told him from her spot on the rock.

"I suppose you know his name as well?"

"Tiger," she guessed.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"You were asleep?"

"Not long then," Harry realizes in English. "What do you want to play, Tiger?" Silence. He noticed that he was still looking at his new friend upside-down. Harry began to stand up, not taking his eyes off of the beast in front of him. "Nothing?" Silence. "Well, then… tag! You're it!" And with energy that Harry was not sure that he had, he took off. And Tiger followed. The game kept going on like that for a while until Tiger realized that he had to be "it" at some point. How he knew this, Harry did not know. But they were having fun and Harry was going with it. Eventually, Harry scooped up Serpent and together, they were going after Tiger. Later, he realized that his limo was gone.

"So, I've got a cat and a snake…Next thing I'm going to have is a dog," Harry said to Serpent when they relaxed for a moment. Within seconds, Tiger tensed and growled, and Serpent tried to hide underneath Harry's shirt. "What's wrong?" Gunfire and growls were heard next and then there was a flash of white.

"Hunters," Serpent hissed. She was right but Harry was pretty sure that she was just guessing. The white wolf was dodging the bullets of two shooters. Harry was impressed by the speed of it but was worried that it wouldn't be fast enough.

He supposed it was the hero in him that made him do it. Typical. But he couldn't let it get hurt. Harry held his hand up, ready to punch one of the guys, as he ran toward the hunters. Stupid Gryffindor. "No!" Serpent hissed.

The shooting stopped and the hunters stood there in a daze. Confundus charm, Harry smirked. That hadn't been his intention but he was glad it worked. Ignoring the duo, Harry rushed to the wolf, who was growling and backing away from him.

"I won't hurt you! I promise," Harry held his hands out in surrender and stood still. The wolf stared at him before approaching him slowly. He sniffed at him and Harry was reminded of Buckbeak. He started petting the wolf, checking for injuries. It didn't whimper or anything so Harry thought it was okay. "Well, this is Tiger and that's Serpent," Harry introduced. "And I'm…" Should he say Harry?

"Man," Serpent said, peaking out of Harry's huge shirt.

"I'm Man," Harry mumbled. "And I suppose you're Wolf?" The Wolf seemed to confirm it, and just like that, all four were friends. They wondered past the two confused (and afraid) hunters and into the jungle.

* * *

Aw, shit! New friends!


	3. The Gorilla

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Young Justice!

* * *

The Jungle | July 31 | 6:52

Serpent looked away from Tiger and Wolf as they splashed and wrestled in the water and at Man, who was wading in the water a few meters away from them. She slithered off her sun-bathing Rock, preferring to get closer to him.

"What is wrong, Man," Serpent asked.

He had been off put today. He didn't talk and play as much as he had all week. And now he was supposed to be bathing but he sat there, brooding and still for twenty minutes.

"Today is my birthday," he answered after a few moments. Then he began to rub at his skin.

"Is this an important part of human customs?" She asked as she watched him.

"Well, yes and no," he sighed out. He looked at his fingers and noticed that they were pruning up. He dipped his whole body, including his head, into the water. He tried to relax as the cool water touched his scalp. He stood straight again, and looked down again. He was getting a tan, he noticed. "Yes, birthdays symbolize that a person's getting older. And people throw parties and give gifts in honor of that. But…" He finished up before he prune any further.

He climbed out of the water a laid on a rock. Uncomfortable as it was, he was getting use to it at the days went by. He hardly cared for his nudity. After a week and two days, he realized that it was only him and the animals. If they were nude, then why should he care about clothes.

"I've never really celebrated. Well, except for when I turned eleven," he didn't explain any further but he grinned some. The first smile Serpent had seen all day.

"When you were eleven?" she asked. Harry nodded. "How old are you now?" He was relieved when she didn't ask about it. It was two much to explain and it reminded him of the school.

"I'm fifteen," he answered. He subconsciously touched the bridge of his nose, where he would push up his glasses. There was silence as the duo watched Tiger and Wolf play. Harry wasn't in the mood to join them until Serpent spoke, well hissed, again.

"I'm sure we can throw you a party," Serpent offered. Harry looked over at her. "If you showed us how, we will do it."

"Are you… Sure? I mean yes!" He jumped off the rock in excitement. "First, you're supposed to wish you a happy birthday," he informed.

"I wish you a happy birthday," she said, excitedly. Close enough, Harry thought. It was her thought that counted.

"Thank you, Serpent. It means the most to me," he said seriously. He then called over Wolf and Tiger and told them of the fun that they were going to have that night. They seemed to growl in anticipation and started playing again. This time Harry and Serpent joined in. They celebrated for hours. Harry even asked them if they had birthdays.

"Well, we don't recall events by dates but I can tell you that we're quite young," Serpent replied. Harry left it at that.

* * *

The Jungle | August 19 | 21: 06

Weeks after his birthday, Harry found himself getting better at controlling his magic. It was really easy, all he had to do was think about something really strongly and raise his hands. At the moment, he was working on creating a light, "lumos" as he had called it, and Harry cursed in frustration. He kept trying and trying again, and he wasn't getting. He had mastered his patronus, a feat that was not easily accomplished, but this one was escaping him.

"Maybe I'm not thinking hard enough about it," he muttered.

He took a break from trying that one, deciding he should try transfiguring something. He plucked a leaf from the closest tree, almost tripping over his own feet. It was too dark. He held in his hand and felt it mold into a ball of clay. He closed his eyes as he concentrated. It turned back into a leaf before becoming a tiny piece of parchment.

"Nice," he commented. He turned it back into a leaf.

He set off to find his friends to show them. He started to realize just how dark the sky had become. And it was really quiet too. He relaxed a little when he found them. They were huddled together.

"Guys? What's wrong?" They were silent. "Serpent," he moved closer to her. She hissed at him to quiet down.

"A monster is out there," she warned. Monster? He hoped that it wasn't the men in white masks. It couldn't have been. How would they'd know where he was? Or worse their leader. Oh why did he have to come mess it up for him.

"What does it look like?"

"It's dark and carries a weapon," she answered. "Now, quiet, Man, or he might hear us!" Harry sat back against Tiger. He could feel them all shaking and it unnerved him. He could feel his heart beat faster as he tried to get comfortable.

For someone reason, he just couldn't get settled. His hair rose on his neck but his scar didn't hurt. So he knew wasn't him but who could it be? What could it be? Harry wondered, remembering Serpent called the monster an" "it."

"Is it a hunter?" He hissed quietly. Serpent didn't say anything for a long time and Harry was about to check if she was sleeping.

"No," she answered. And then she was getting scared and Wolf and Tiger were blocking him from view. He couldn't see anything at all. Combining his blurry vision and the dark setting, the two bags of muscle in front of him serve to worsen his detection of shadows.

Harry jumped when he heard the gunshots. The animals were loud and moving around. It seemed that they were tied between protecting each other and attacking the shooter. Enough, Harry thought. He leaped from his spot and unexpectedly in the line of fire. He couldn't really see anything and it was annoying him so much that it was all he remembered feeling that night. Well that and admiration for his friends.

He threw his hands up in anger and accidentally casted the spell he'd been working on all day. A explosive ray of light charged from his hand, blinding everyone momentarily. The animals were having a fit even more so. It died down slowly, enough to allow Harry to make out their attacker.

Huge and dark, it resembled an ape! Wait! Ape? Why, yes, it was a gorilla! And it had something red laying on its head. A hat? What the hell?

Harry, extremely confused and very much upset about the attack, pushed the gorilla away. His spell was so powerful, the gorilla went through the air with his firearm. Comically, he was so high, he passed the trees and landed, well they didn't know where. Harry didn't see any of this but he heard what sounded like laughter from Serpent.

Harry turned around to examine them all. He didn't know what he would do if one of them were injured but he had to make sure. Serpent told him that none of them were as she'd already check. However, Wolf kept fussing over him.

"I know. That was ridiculous. You were trying to protect me," Harry said, trying to pacify Wolf. Wolf only stared at him. "I shouldn't have gotten in front of you. I'm sorry for blinding you. I won't do it again," he promised. Wolf was starting to calm down. "Shh, it's gone. I'm safe, Serpent's safe. Tiger's safe. And you're safe." Wolf huffed and relaxed next to Tiger. "Family safe," Harry muttered, rubbing his head. They all huddled together.

"Oh!" Harry said excitedly. "Look, guys!" He picked up a peace of grass and showed them. He turned the grass into tiny red hat, smiling with pride.

* * *

The Jungle | September 10 | 14:34

"Serpent," Harry hissed in Parseltongue, "where are you?" They were playing hide-and-seek, and he was the seeker [You see what I did there?]. He'd come to rely on hearing them as the weeks had flown by. He didn't hear anything though. It put him on a little bit of an edge to not find them in the past ten minutes.

Almost a month had went by and the ape hadn't returned. Serpent suspected that it was thrown farther than original thought. But Harry thought they were just lucky and it couldn't find its way back. Nonetheless they were glad they hadn't come across it again. Which was why they felt safe enough to play games.

"Here, Man," she replied, as she slithered up his leg and curled around his arm. "I saw worry on your face. What is wrong?" She waited, looking up at him.

"Nothing," he answered, "I thought I told you that I was a wizard."

"Is there a difference?"

As he was going to say something, he heard a growl… Tiger! Followed by gunfire… Hunters! And screams? What the fuck?

In no time, Harry was in full sprint and leapt forward, swinging from vine to vine. He almost made himself dizzy, he was going so fast! He stopped abruptly, seeing Tiger laid out with black metal posts surrounding him. In front of Tiger stood the gorilla, holding massive firearms. And Harry made out the hunters, running in fear with their guns left behind them. The gorilla was shooting at the hunters, not Tiger!

"Was it protecting Tiger?" Serpent wondered aloud.

"I don't think so," Harry answered. Together, they watched as the gorilla turned away from the fleeing group and eyed Tiger's fallen form. Harry and Serpent tensed as the gorilla neared their friend. "Damn it! It's out of my range," Harry announced when he tried push the gorilla again.

Out of a sack that they had not realized it was carrying, the gorilla pulled out a huge, black metal ring and snapped it around Tiger's neck. Oh, it was a collar, Harry realized. Then, he pulled out a syringe. Harry had almost jumped from their hiding spot when it injected Tiger with the unknown substance.

Harry was itching to go over there but he couldn't jump from the tree with hurting himself and climbing down the tree would take too much time And when he got over there, broken bones and all, he would have been noticed by the gorilla. He couldn't think about what the gorilla would do to them; he still had the gun in his hand. In short, an immediate reaction was not wise.

Tiger woke with a start. His distressed growls could be heard all the way through the jungle, beckoning Wolf to come to help him. But Wolf was caught between the black metal posts as well and fainted. Tiger was shaking in pain as his limbs grew. Blood and meat exposed, Tiger bared his teeth and even they grew longer. And then the same happened to Wolf. The two wild animals sulked back through the forest while the gorilla trailed behind them.

"We have to help them!" Serpent hissed in shock.

"I know! But how?" Harry asked. He looked around for his friends and climbed down. He was right, it took five minutes to do so. And five seconds was all it took for Tiger to become… Mutated.

They decided to walk around. First they had to find them before they could actually help them. It didn't take long to figure out that the jungle was much bigger than they realized.

They ran into animals that they'd never seen before. The found a waterfall and two more clearings. Harry decided that once they reunited and helped their friends and got rid of the gorilla to explore the whole jungle.

They found Tiger after five days.

"Tiger," Harry called as they neared him. But it wasn't their Tiger, the realized when he growled. Never being on the receiving end of the frightening sound, Harry panicked. He turned around and climbed the nearest tree. Fortunately, it was a tall one as Tiger climbed after him but gave up after a bit. Harry kept going until Serpent gave him the all clear, well she actually said:

"I don't think he's playing chase anymore, Man."

"I don't think so either, Serpent." He sat in the tree panting. Eventually, they fell asleep.

* * *

Life's not looking so good in the jungle anymore. But it's still better than the Dursley's! I know the chapter went by kinda fast but Harry'll be meeting the team soon so something to look forward to, right?


	4. The Day: Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Young Justice! Thank you for all your follows and favs!

* * *

The Jungle | September 23 | 21:03

After the incident, the duo stayed to the trees. They only traveled by land when they were hungry. And they only did in the day time so that Harry could see better.

What he didn't know was that animals like Tiger and Wolf don't attack other animals, especially snakes, as they have no need to deal with them. Serpent did, however, and would leave Harry when he slept to make sure that there was no activity around them, which was rare. Harry couldn't sleep knowing what was happening around them.

There was no playing, no laughter, no enjoyment. Only surviving and Harry was reminded of weeks ago, when he was with the Dursleys. Not as awful, though, he told himself. He was given freedom still and didn't have to attend to anyone but he felt on edge for the most part. He shook his head, not wanting those terrible thoughts to come back.

He'd had enough of sticking to the trees.

"Today's the day," he told Serpent. It was something he'd been repeating to himself since he woke up. Today was the day, he promised himself, that he was going to find Tiger and Wolf. Today was the day that he was going to do better by his magic and protect them all. And today was the day that he was going to fuck that gorilla up. "We're going to help them, Serpent."

She immediately agreed and the two started swinging around, looking for their friends.

"Man!" Serpent hissed. She was restless again, much like when the gorilla was around and Harry started to worry again.

"What? Is it…?!" He trailed off as he caught eye of what she was looking at.

In the sky, a great distance away from them was a gigantic red object. Okay, it wasn't as gigantic as it seemed, it was actually a little bit smaller than the mutated elephants that the duo came across earlier. Nonetheless, it was huge and it was approaching quickly and quietly.

It turned invisible as it landed, judging by the soft blowing of the trees. Harry thought of the night bus and dread filled him.

He he did not want to go back to the magical world. He knew that he wanted to protect them and rid the world of the snake-faced demon that he assisted in resurrecting. But if he could stay away from them, he'd rather keep it that way.

In Harry's eyes, anywhere was better than the Dursleys. But staying in this jungle would be fantastic if he could help it, even though the animals were rampaging through the land. Here, he felt freedom and freedom was what he wanted more than anything.

The more he thought about the magical world and the Dursley's, the more he had a nagging feeling that things were being kept under wraps. He would sit for hours, thinking back on incidents that caused his suspicion to heighten. Being in the jungle caused this, he was sure. When this was all over, Harry wanted to try apparation again, and get them all out.

His mind was racing through the jungle and back in ten seconds. He blinked in an attempt to bring himself out of his thoughts.

Serpent noticed that he was frozen. In fear? In thought? She wasn't sure as she slithered around his neck. She looked at him and asked if he was okay. He blinked and focused on the situation at hand.

"No," he said. And suddenly, they propelled through the air. Harry was swinging on the vines quickly. "No, I'm not going back."

"Where?" Serpent asked.

"To the wizarding world," he answered simply. Serpent recalled the many times that he reminded her of his status as a wizard.

"They've come for you," she questioned.

"I think so. That red thing looks… Familiar." But foreign, he didn't say. It reminded him of an alien ship that he'd caught a glimpse of on television once. Harry wasn't sure if that was what it was either. He didn't really care. What ever it was, he wasn't going to allow it to keep him from his Tiger and his Wolf. "But I'm not going to let it stop us. I'm not going back," he repeated.

Suddenly, there was a boom about fifty feet from behind him. Harry turned around to see what it was. He was surprised to say the least.

In the ground was a large crater. It must have been about thirty feet in radius and a perfect circle, too. And in the middle stood a huge bloke. It was too dark and too far to see what he looked like. He seemed to be wearing dark clothes and his hair was dark as well. Harry could at least see that he didn't have a weapon.

But he could be a wizard like Harry, who didn't use a wand. Harry immediately stiffened and was thinking of all the spells he knew.

Before he could do anything however, he heard a growl from his left and turned to see his Wolf standing there. First, Wolf was growling at him but then he looked toward the other guy. Then he looked back at Harry and started to approach him.

"Wolf," Serpent hissed in recognition. He was so large, Harry thought. His yellow eyes were trained on his friends as he closed in on them. Harry could see that he was hurting.

"Wolf," Harry whispered, moving toward him as well. "I'm gonna help you," he promised. He rose his hand to pet him and it seemed that Wolf understood. Wolf leaned in slowly and Harry touched his head.

Then he heard a growl that wasn't Wolf's and saw the man rush at him. Well, he was rushing at Wolf.

"Run," Harry heard him say before he tackled Wolf. What the hell?

"What the hell are you doing?!" Harry yelled at him as Wolf jerked the man off his back. "You're frightening him!" Harry didn't know how the man got up from that but he did, and then he was on Wolf again. He had him in a headlock and Harry knew it was time to get them out of there. He cursed and thought of his list of spells again.

Disarming. No, he didn't have a weapon. Confusing. That one could work! He tried it on the man and it confused him for a moment before he was wrestling Wolf again. Ascending. The man flew into the air before landing on his feet, creating a larger crater. Harry's knees buckled and he fell down, his weight almost crushing Serpent.

"Man, do what you did to the gorilla again!" She commanded. Except he didn't know what he did to the gorilla. He just panicked and it happened. He tried it anyway.

He kept pushing and pushing and nothing happened. He closed his eyes in frustration and concentrated, and then he heard it.

A huge crunch.

He opened his eyes and held his breath. He saw the man's hands around Wolf's neck and heard Wolf's growls cease. A long moment passed and then Wolf was moving. Harry rushed over to him.

"You scared me," he muttered. He had his arms around the wild animal soon after. "What did you do to him?" He looked up at the man. The man stared back at him and said,

"I broke his collar." Harry turned away from him and cuddled more into Wolf. He then reminded himself and his companions that Tiger still needed to be fixed.

"Have you seen a tiger...?" Harry asked the man.

"We might find him with the gorilla," Serpent told him.

"…Or a gorilla with a gun?" Harry stared at him, still unsure if he was a wizard. The man possessed some form of super strength, Harry realized. He could wrestle a mutated wolf and create craters from jumping. But that was his hands and legs, and he seemed to need physical contact to use this power. So he wasn't a wizard, but he was some type of magical creature. He had to have been.

The man took off, and Harry followed after climbing a tree. Wolf and the man were running and Harry was swinging from his vines as usual. They came in contact with a building of sorts. It had all types of technology around it.

The man stared at it for a bit, as if he was looking right through it. Then he approached it and punched one of the walls, him and Wolf going through it. Harry and Serpent were right behind them. They were fighting the gorilla, Harry noticed. He charged forward, his hand raised and pushed it against the wall. Then he looked around.

In the room were many people in odd outfits. They weren't robes, Harry was sure, but they seemed to be costumes. Then Harry saw some type of robot with a brain, and was saying something.

But what really caught his eye was his Tiger. His red eyes were locked on a large man in red and gold. Harry ran to Tiger and hugged him.

He let him go enough to start to approach the gorilla again, dead set on vengeance. What he didn't notice was that everyone else was doing the same. The gorilla looked as if he was going to attack again, and Harry's patience – if he'd ever had any – was wearing thin.

The brain-robot called the gorilla off and began to speak to them again. Harry didn't know what he said but there was a ticking and one of the people told them all to get down. He ducked in preparation but nothing happened and then it was dark.

Realizing the gorilla (and the brain-robot) disappeared, Harry cursed in anger, accidentally bringing all the attention to himself.

"Who are you?" A blonde girl said. Harry squinted at her, well, all of them really, as he couldn't make out any faces. He breathe a sigh of relief. They didn't know him. That meant they weren't wizards and they weren't sent to get him. This night just got better than he thought.

"I'm…" He started. What should he say? How does one really describe this kind of situation anyway? He couldn't really come up with an answer. "I'm grateful for your assistance with finding my friends here," he gestured to Wolf and Tiger, "and curing them." He felt it was really lame but very polite. And that was the best he could come up with. He looked at them all and found avoiding him and some of them were maintaining eye contact by lifting their heads up. They looked… Embarrassed. What was wrong?, he thought.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked Serpent.

"Well, you're are covered in dirt," she answered. He looked down to see if what she's said was true and realized that he was naked. Oh! That's the problem. And perhaps he was odd to them for hissing. He didn't try to cover up. They'd already seen and he didn't really care. He nodded to them and thanked them again. He turned around and walked back through the hole.

"Wait!" He was stopped by a dark skinned man. His tone was oddly soothing and Harry felt like he was forced to turn around and listen to him. "Do you think that you can find the others so that we may take off the collars?" He pointed to the broken one on the floor. Normally, Harry didn't interact with the other animals but he didn't want those collars on them if it hurt them. He looked at Tiger, and Tiger walked off to go find the animals. Everyone else followed.


	5. The Day: Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Young Justice! Thank you for all your follows and favs! As the story is obviously AU, there will be somethings taken away and added, but I'm not creating any important OC's.

* * *

The Jungle | September 23 | 22:00

"That's the last of the collars?" The man in red and gold asked Tiger, bending down some to his level. Tiger confirmed it and was rewarded with a pet to the head. "I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny," he said with a thoughtful look, causing Harry to look at him oddly.

Harry was standing off to the side, watching as the others interacted. They weren't hunters and they weren't wizards, Harry listed off. But something about them seemed magical. He recalled seeing one of them blur around faster than any broom Harry rode before. And another of them was flying on her own and had green skin. How odd. And of course the man with super strength from earlier. Harry looked around, spotting the man petting his Wolf.

"The rest of them have left. What are you still doing here?" He looked around and saw Harry watching him. His smile faltered as he stared at Harry for a moment before looking back at Wolf. He continued to pet him and Wolf seemed to be enjoying it.

"I think he wants to stay with you," the green lady suggested with a smile. Harry frowned. That was a silly assumption, Harry thought.

"Can I keep him?" The man looked at his team ones surrounding him were looking on in encouragement. Before anyone could say anything, Harry interjected.

"No," he answered with an edge to his voice. It came out like a growl, Harry inwardly winced. He didn't want to sound that aggressive but if it made them back off his friends then so be it. Serpent and Tiger were watching on, as were the people. Well, some of them still couldn't look in his direction. The man stood up and turned fully to Harry, seemingly challenging him. "He's with me." At this, Wolf made a noise of disapproval. Harry turned to him, squinting again.

"He wants to go with them," Serpent supplied, knowing that Harry was confused.

"What?" Harry said this to Wolf, looking at him in question. He heard another grumble from behind him and turned around. "Tiger, you too?" Tiger stared at him. It made sense. The man in black had saved Wolf and the man in red and gold saved Tiger. It's easy for them to get attached over something like that. He was reminded of how they became friends in the first place. "I guess I understand," he said quietly, his head tilting down ever so slightly. Those people were looking at him, not that he noticed. "You'll visit me, right?" Harry asked slowly. He sounded hesitant as he looked between the two wild animals.

A part of him was saying "No, don't let them leave." Actually, that part was Serpent. Still, he felt like his heart was breaking. He'd just gotten them back, his Tiger and his Wolf. And they were leaving him again. He shouldn't let them go, especially not after the crisis they'd just had.

Then he had another part that was telling him to let them free. They were wild animals and they should be able to do what they wanted. It wasn't like they were his pets, and he didn't own them. They were his friends.

He begrudgingly sided with the latter part.

Tiger and Wolf approached Harry, their newly massive frames dwarfing him. He could hardly hold both of them in a hug.

"So, you're not coming with us?" Harry's head shot up. He looked around to find the voice, only to find everyone staring at him. He felt like the weird one again.

"What?" He breathed. It was the fast one who stepped forward. His hands were on his hips as he looked at Harry curiously.

"You're not coming with us?" He repeated. "We can't leave you here."

"Well…" Harry didn't know what to say. He looked down at Serpent. For some reason, she always knew the answer to everything. This time, though, she said nothing. A second later, Harry registered that Serpent only understood other animals. She must have not realized what the boy in yellow was suggesting. He glanced at the others before hissing, "Do you want to go with them, Serpent?"

"I thought you would never ask, Man!" She sounded too gleeful, Harry thought. Harry recalled how disappointed she seemed at the idea of Wolf and Tiger leaving only a moment ago.

"Er, yes," Harry answered quietly, looking up at the other male. "Please," he added, almost smacking himself at his rudeness.

Tiger and Wolf moved away, making noises of happiness. Serpent slid onto Tiger's back, hissing at them. Probably worrying over whether or not they were hurt, Harry thought as they got too far away to hear. The fast one looked away quickly and Harry was confused again. He looked around himself and found that his nakedness was showing once again. He surveyed the clearing, wondering what he could cover himself with. He couldn't continue to cause them discomfort if he was going with them.

The man from earlier approached him and had a black cloth in his hand. "Here," he said, offering it to Harry. Harry took it and felt the tears and holes in it. He idly wondered if it would cover him as he slipped it on. It went over his head easily and Harry felt warmth cover his upper body and the top of his thighs.

"It fits," Harry commented with surprise. "Thank you," he trailed off as he gazed up at the larger male. He frowned, noticing he was shirtless. Harry's eyes widened as he went to take the shirt.

"No," the male held up his hand, "I'm fine," he assured.

"Thank you," Harry said again, trying his best to catch the man's eyes although he couldn't see them. The man nodded and looked over to the others. Harry joined his animal friends on the giant, red aircraft.

He took in the interior of the – what was this thing? Oh, it was a ship, Harry understood as he saw the dashboard and the large window in front of it. He decided not to even step toward in fear he might mess something up. He always does. He turned away from the area and looked toward his friends. They were in the corner, relaxing together as they did only two weeks ago. Harry rushed to join them, leaning against Tiger.

"We're together again," he whispered. He closed his eyes as he petted whoever was closest to him. Judging by the purring, it was Tiger. They were laying there for only a moment before everyone else boarded the ship.

Harry cracked an eye open and began to stand before a green hand stop him. "What's…?"

"Relax…um…" the green girl started. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at him. Oh, he'd never introduced himself.

"Harry," he supplied, closing his eyes again. All of a sudden, it was getting really hard to focus on anything. The warmth of the ship was a little overwhelming and he couldn't help but relax into Tiger's side.

He wasn't sleep for long as he woke to Tiger moving underneath him. The huge cat stretched and Harry immediately moved away, taking time to stretch himself.

He was still in the ship and it in the air. He felt the low vibration of it as it soared through the sky. He looked up to see others sitting and…staring back at him.

"Er, hello," he greeted quietly. They didn't say anything back to him. He squinted at them, trying to see their faces, now that they were in a closer proximity. He couldn't make out much. "I'm Harry," he introduced. Remembering what happened before he fell asleep.

"You've got a last name, Harry?" The blonde one asked. Carrying a bit of edge, her tone bothered Harry a little. Before he knew it, he was matching her hostility.

"Harry Potter." She rose in her seat some. "What's yours?"

"Artemis," she said. He waited for her last name but she didn't give one so he turned back to his wild family, running a finger down Serpent's head.

Harry mentally berated himself for letting something as simple as a suggestive tons get to him. How was he suppose to get on with these people if he was mean to them? Who were these people anyway?

"How long have you been in the jungle, Harry?" Came the green girl's sweet voice. Her polite smile made Harry's attitude lighten some. She was the closest to him, so he could see her better than anyone else.

"A few months. I think I might miss it," he admitted. There were some interesting memories that he recalled like it happened yesterday. Like bathing in the stream or climbing his first tree.

"How'd you get there?" The boy in yellow asked. He was getting tired of not knowing their names. The only one he knew was the one who wasn't going to talk to him anymore, it seemed.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't know who any of you are," Harry said.

"Oh, right. Well, I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin," he pointed to the one in the cape who waved from his seat near the window, "that's Aqualad," the boy with the blonde hair nodded ever so slightly, "Miss Martian," the green lady smiled, "and there's Superboy," the shirtless man looked over at him.

"Those aren't your real names, are they?" Harry couldn't help but think of how odd those names were. No. He felt like he was turning into the Dursleys. He shook his head from side to side aggressively. "Never mind. They're brilliant," he complimented. They actually were. Better than just Harry.

"You didn't answer my question," Kid Flash pointed out. It felt better to put a name to a face. Now, what to say?

"I just appeared there," he answered. Wasn't a lie. He wasn't really sure if he could tell them.

"Just appeared there," Robin repeated. His tone wasn't mocking, more like he was saying it to himself…or on a phone. He had his wrist to his mouth.

"Like magic," Harry explained quietly. He heard a scoff come from Kid Flash's direction and turned to him.

"He doesn't believe in magic," Artemis said, jutting her thumb out at the boy beside her. Her voice was full of disapproval. For a second, Harry thought it was aimed at him, then Kid Flash remarked:

"I am a man of science." Harry didn't try to fight the grin that was forming as he watched the exchange in amusement. "So you just appeared there, huh?" Harry nodded. "Teleportation. So, did you see who did it?" Who did it? Do people normally do this? No, there's no way…

"I did it," Harry said. The others glanced at each other breifly.

"Superpower's teleportation, then," Robin said, again more to himself.

"Superpower," Harry repeated, refraining from looking to Serpent for assistance. He's becoming to dependent on her. He thought about what there were saying. It didn't take long to realize that they had superpowers, strength and speed. "You think – No, I –." Scrambling for explanations to correct their thoughts. He felt like he was digging himself deeper into spilling the big secret. "I don't have any super powers. I am a wizard."

Wanting to convince them, he created a ball of light from his palm. There was no going back now, especially since he was expelled from school. Why not show them?

He waited for laughter, horror, anything, but they just stared at him. Kid Flash didn't even deny his magic. Maybe they thought he was crazy. Wouldn't be the first time. Maybe they just didn't believe him. That wouldn't be the first time either.

"Could you explain?" Aqualad asked. He sounded patient and accepting. "This isn't the first time we've heard of sorcerers on land, but there are few." On land?

"And you're not one we've heard anything about," Robin finished for him, sounding a tad bit grumpy. Harry looked around in confusion.

"On land," he asked, trying to lock eyes with the blonde man but it was hard. He was only a blur. They kind of stared at him blankly as if he was missing something. The conversation seemed to grow awkward as time lapsed. "Er, never mind. You-"

"Y'know, if you want to know something, just ask," Kid Flash said. He had grin but Harry couldn't see it. At this moment, he was wishing he had the bravery of Hermione to ask questions. But he didn't want to offend them.

"I am from the underwater city of Atlantis," Aqualad said when Harry continued his troubled silence. Harry looked at him in awe and couldn't help but notice the pride underlining his soothing tone. He'd heard about those stories from the television when he'd gotten the chance. Dudley always had it up to maximum volume until his mum coaxed him turn it down.

Harry was liking this lot better and better. He started to imagine life with them, hanging out and showing them his magic while they showed him their "superpowers." It was all a fantasy really. He wasn't even sure where they were taking him because he refused to go back to Surrey, but he hoped it was where ever they lived. He inwardly groaned at how much he sounded like a stray animal. As after thought, he wondered if he could be taken to Atlantis with Aqualad. He just had to find some gillyweed first.

Apparently, everyone noticed Harry's expression because there was a snort and amused grins aimed at him. He nodded in thanks for the explanation. But he was growing uncomfortable with the attention on him. He wasn't use to it, even though mad stuff happened every year to put the spotlight on him. It was actually unpleasant. The only time he wanted that attention was when he was playing quidditch.

He looked toward his sleeping friends and yawned. The looked so peaceful and warm and…comfy. For some reason, he stopped himself from diving into the soft fur and smooth scales that was Wolf, Tiger, and Serpent. It wasn't a good idea, he mused. Because only in a few moments he would have to get right back up.

When they arrived to wherever they were, Harry was quickly ushered to a room with the most comfortable bed that rivaled the one at the school. He immediately sank into it, relishing in its plushness. He didn't know how big it was, but it was enough that Tiger and Serpent squeezed in with him. He heard Serpent tell him that Wolf was sleeping elsewhere. Not having the energy to question it, he nodded.

This day had gone _far_ better than he imagined. This day, he reminded himself if his pep talk earlier. Today was the day he got a new life. Or at least he hoped it was.

And then he drifted into unconciousness.

* * *

It's a cheap way to get a review but I actually want to know who you might think Harry will end up with. Someone in his future team or someone from his old team, boy or girl, I just wanna know 'cause I haven't decided. Also what Harry's show her name might be _if_ he becomes a superhero.

Anyway thanks for reading!


	6. The Mountain

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Young Justice! Thank you for all your follows and favs! Finally, Mount Justice stuff!

* * *

Unknown | September 25 | 8:43

"…ry? Harry?" Harry opened his eyes slowly, trying to allow the light in without hurting. There was a green hand waving in front of his face, frantically trying to get his attention. He looked up and saw Miss Martian standing over him.

"What," he began, rising up from his oh, so comfortable spot in the bed. He looked around, noting the absence of Tiger and Serpent. He rubbed his eyes and squinted back at the girl in front of him. "Miss Martian," he greeted, slowly. He reached over to the night stand next to the bed, feeling for his glasses. He didn't feel anything, and dropped his hand in realization. No glasses. "What time is it?" She looked around his form and told him. His eyes widened. He was normally up by six, which is about when the sun rose.

He looked around the room, taking it in. It was simple with just a bed, nightstand, no windows, and three doors. It was nice, he thought. Much better than Dudley's room but not as magnificent as the dorm at Hogwarts. Those were the only things he had to compare.

"It will look much better, once you decorate it," Miss Martian commented as she too looked around. He looked back at her to see she had her hands on her hips, a critical pose.

"Er, where are we exactly?" He asked, scooting off the bed to look around some more. He went through the drawers to ding nothing there and opened the doors. One was an empty closet, another one was a restroom. He was walking toward the last one when Miss Martian intercepted.

"Listen, Harry," she started. Then she back tracked and moved him back to the bed. "Uh, you should sit down," she sat next to him on the smallest portion not covered with dirt, "I know this is happening quickly. But I know about your past. I read your mind," she explained before he could say anything, "while you were sleep. And I told everyone else what happened." She looked really distraught as she waited for Harry to say something.

"So that's your superpower then?"

"Well yes, that and more," she started to look down, ready to list them off. "Wait," she looked back to Harry. "You're not upset?"

"Well, I understand. I would have done the same had I not known about some random boy in the jungle that I decided to take home. This is your home isn't it? I'm glad you're not scarred. I would think that some part of my thoughts would scare you." He looked at her expectantly.

"It's actually amazing. You were thinking about dragons," she explained. He didn't remember dreaming at all. Stranger things have happened.

"Are you doing it now?"

"No!" she said quickly, and threw her hands up in surprise.

"You could have asked me," he tried to sound friendly. After all they were new friends. And if they didn't know who he was and had to read his mind to find out information, then it further supported his crazed reason to trust them. As long as they didn't bribe him.

"We were getting impatient," she shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. Then her face turned serious, "You were alseep for over 24 hours." Harry was taken back at that. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a full night's rest on a bed. Not even at school was he able to do it.

"Yeah?" He stood up again and started for the door. Miss Martian stepped in the way, once again.

"Maybe you should shower first," she suggested. Oh, right. He looked down at himself. He was still wearing the big shirt and was covered in dirt. "I can get some clothes for you," she said kindly,"and a tooth brush. Harry smiled at her in gratitude and took her suggestion. It took a couple of tries before Harry finally got the shower running, everything he saw was shiny silver and white. Nonetheless, he managed it. The sink was easy though, and Harry inwardly thanked her for her thoughtfulness as that was very needed.

True to her word, there was a pile of clothes stacked neatly on the newly cleaned bed when Harry emerged from the bathroom. The clothes were somewhat loose on him but he didn't mind at all.

"Thank you, Miss Martian," he said when he saw her again. Her cheeks turned pleasantly rosy as she smiled.

"M'gann," she said. "That's my real name." It was different but so was Hermione.

"Oh, brilliant," Harry complimented softly as he narrowed his eyes. He still couldn't get a good look at her as she was still a fuzzy image. "M'gann," he tried to imitate the pronunciation, "thank you." He looked around the room again and back to the exit. "Can I go out now?"

"Oh, right!" She lead him out and Harry fought to bounce with excitement. The passed more doors are they traveled down a dimly lit hallway. The walls were made out of rock and bare, much like his new bedroom.

"There are no windows," Harry sounded out loud. M'gann grinned at him again but didn't say anything. They passed through another threshold and entered a spacious area with a huge computer monitor. Harry's eyes widened as he took it all in. It seemed almost as big as the great hall but not quite. Everything was made of stone, some dark and some light, like the rest of the place. Dimly lit along the walls, the room had a huge primary spotlight. And directly in the middle were the rest of the team and Wolf and Tiger. Harry squinted at them as the two animals surged forward before he was on his back.

Harry laughed as they pinned him down and then escaped their grasps by slipping away from them. They watched him leap toward them and land on Tiger's back. Tiger tried to toss him off, rolling on his back. It seemed Harry loss this odd wrestling match when Tiger trapped his foot under him and Wolf licked his face. Harry pulled his hands up to push Wolf away.

"Alright, Wolf!" He called out, smiling. Wolf backed away and Tiger stood up to take his place. "Thanks, Tiger." He stretched his leg out before getting up. "Serpent!" He greeted in Parseltongue, turning around when he heard the familiar hissing.

"You left me," she sounded very disappointed.

"What do you mean?"

"I was under the bed," she explained. "I wanted to play surprise hide and seek when you woke up." Harry wasn't sure that was good idea since the last time the played, Tiger and Wolf were taken.

"Sorry," he said as she wrapped around him. "How did you get out anyway?" She didn't say anything back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's not squeezing you?" Robin asked as Harry walked over to him. If she was squeezing him, he probably wouldn't be able to walk.

"Of course not."

"It sounded angry," Artemis commented, looking a lot welcoming since last night. Perhaps, she was cranky. It was pretty late that they were heading home.

"I left her in the room but she wanted to play," he explained, smiling a little. "And her name's Serpent." Harry looked around again. Still, no windows. It seemed like they were in some stylish cave. Not that he'd ever been in one, but with its darkness and mystery was making him think of dungeons. Is that a stream of water? "Where is your home exactly?" He looked back at the team and met their stares. "You know, it's rude to stare," he started.

"How about we take a tour before Batman gets here?" Batman?

"Who is Batman?" Kid Flash was pulling him by the arm back to where the rooms were. The only "batman" was Snape. He also knew of vampires but something told him that was not what they were talking about. "Is he another superhero?"

* * *

They were outside by the time the sun was at the center of the sky. Noon. Harry looked around and oh, it was a cave. He had a strange déjà vu as he started to stalk around the side of the mountain. There were shrubbery and trees about, and then a beach somewhere near. Harry hissed to Serpent to go ahead when she said that she wanted to play. He wasn't worried about the gorilla anymore so she would be safe. Wolf and Tiger went with her.

"Aqualad, do you live here too?" He said, looking over at the blonde. He was incredibly charmed by the thought of Atlantis being real, much more with the idea of life there.

"I try to balance between living here and Atlantis," he answered. "You may call me Kaldur'ahm." Harry smiled at him and nodded. "Or Kaldur," he added as an afterthought. That was easier, Harry supposed.

Then a sleek, black vehicle quietly started from up the road and passed them, entering the cave in less than a minute. Harry stared at it, wondering what kind of car it was as Robin started to push him back in. He told him that the animals could find their way back as they had last night.

Harry kept silent as they walked toward the huge room again to meet up with the Batman. He tensed as they came to the computer, seeing his name in bold and at the top of the screen. There were a lot of blank spaces, the screen was practically empty except for his biological information like his eye color and hair color and his…blood type?

"How did you get this?" He asked, pointing to the screen. It would seem that they took some tests why he was asleep.

"We needed the information Harry to find out who you were," M'gann said. He saw a little of his childhood. The computer had standard information until he was ten.

Batman entered the room from practically nowhere. It was like he was lurking in the shadows or something. He was huge, Harry looked up at him. Granted, Harry was shorter than everyone except for Robin, who he matched up against, but this man was impressive. He was in all black, just as Harry imagined. His cape dragged behind him some and he had shiny armor and a mask that took up most of his face with bat ears. Harry really didn't no what to expect based on everyone's description of him along the tour but this was not it. He was gaping a little when the man stopped in front of him:

"Where are you from, Harry?" He asked. Straight to the point was the first impression he got from him. Strangely, Harry wanted to spill all of his secrets to him.

"Surrey, England," he answered as Robin went over to the computer. "But I lived in Scotland." He looked over to see what Robin was typing and narrowed his eyes in effort to see. But Batman demanded his attention.

"Do you need glasses?" Harry stared up at him and nodded. How did he know? Batman continued to stare at him as he took in the information. He asked more questions, making Harry feel like this was an interrogation.

"I've never heard of a superhero before two days ago," Harry informed, frowning at the thought of his miniature coma. They had long since moved to the medical part of the mountain while the team had to train.

"You have a great potential to be one," Batman told him, "but you would need training."

Harry almost grinned when he thought of being a superhero. A hero… The issue that he shoved to the back of his mind since arriving to the jungle resurfaced. He really didn't want to go back but he had to warn someone of the danger in the magical world.

Now that he had finally gotten out of the jungle, he realized that going back was inevitable. It did help that his newly acquired friends could aid him in reconnecting with the magical world to stop that snake-deface got from destroying what once was his home since they were superheroes. He would be there to protect his friends no matter what it took.

"There is something you must know," Harry started. He took a deep breath –as he stood from the medical bed. Batman had been checking him for injuries after he noticed Harry's scar. Harry smoothed his hair down over his forehead again. "There's a dark wizard called Voldemort, who is trying to take over the magical world," he said it all in one breath.

"Miss Martian has informed me," he replied, unfazed by the news. "The 'Wizarding World' does not exist on any map. We were unable to locate it."

"That's because it's invisible to muggles," Harry explained. Batman was silent. "Non magical folk," he added. "But superheroes are magical, aren't they?"

"Some are." Some? Harry didn't get a chance to ask when Batman turned away from him and stalked down the hall. Harry followed quickly.

"I think I can show you," Harry was trying to keep up with the fast pace of the older man, hopping some. They arrived to the computer where the team was grouped around. Apparently they finished their training. "I need my trunk." When asked why he was ready to give up all these secrets, Harry would say that he was trying to help. In reality, he was holding a little bit of grudge against the ministry for having him expelled.

He thought back on the presence of the dementors, which prompt him to use magic in front of a muggle. He was sure that the ministry was in charge of the dementors. There had to have been some call from them for a sudden appearance in a muggle neighborhood.

"Where is it?" Harry grimaced some, thinking of his last place of residence. But he needed his stuff. Since he'd already broken so many crimes, maybe he could extract some revenge on the Dursley's. His grimace turned into a small grin.

"Surrey."

* * *

Harry finally meets the BMF, and it was more straightforward and less emotion than I originally thought but I still like it. At some point, I will change the point of view but Harry's still new so maybe in the next three chapters or something. Thanks for reading!


	7. The Trunk

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Young Justice! Thank you for all your follows and favs! As the story is obviously AU, there will be somethings taken away and added, but I'm not creating any important OC's.

* * *

4 Privet Drive | September 25 | 21:26

Covert.

Robin patiently reminded him that they weren't meant to attract a lot of attention, hence why they were doing this in the middle of the night.

Harry could care less about attracting the residents in Surrey's attention. They've hated him since he was six when the Dursleys started to spread lies about him, discouraging anyone in the neighborhood from being remotely kind to him. They hadn't even when they saw Dudley and his gang jumping him. They were in the Bioship, as it was called, hovering above Harry's former residence. The plan was to drop on the roof and climb down the side of the house. Robin wanted to ensure that there were no threats before entering the house.

"I could levitate you down," Harry had offered. But Robin said he could handle a "simple drop" and Harry was very anxious to see it done. He watched Robin tap at something on his wrist before nodding, telling him it was safe. Then, Robin's body disappeared through the hole with his cape swooshing behind him. He tucked his head and landed on the roof without a stumble. Harry smiled down at him, obviously impressed.

He pressed his new mask against his face. It looked much like Robin's, black and white - Robin called it domino - and it heightened his vision with built in camera lenses. At times like this, his admiration and wonder for technology was equal to that of magic. Simply amazing it all was, really.

Next, Harry went through the hole, Miss Martian lowering him before she too came down. Harry led them to the front door as it was easier than breaking through a window and quietly unlocked it. Immediately, Harry started up the stairs. As his foot touched the first step, there was a resounding CRACK! All three teens jumped back at the presence of the little creature who appeared out of nowhere, but a free a moment Harry leaned forward.

"Dobby!" He whispered excitedly embracing the little house elf. "You surprised me," he stared down at the wide eyes of his friend.

"Harry Potter! You're in danger!"

"Oh, Dobby, I always am," Harry muttered as he straightened up. Robin and Miss Martian were behind him, ready to pull him away to safety if need be. "This is Dobby. He's not dangerous," he quietly introduced. At the moment, it was hard to figure out a better introduction for them but he thought he should say something. It seemed that Dobby hadn't noticed them because he backed away quickly, bumping into a table, and its contents fell onto the floor. Unfortunately, the table rubbed against the floor lamp next to it. The lamp fell to the floor, the harsh sound of glass breaking followed the impact.

Harry winced at the loudness and the sound of a door creaking. Damn, they woke up his uncle. Harry quickly bent down and spoke to Dobby again. The poor elf thought he was in trouble for he wrung his hands nervously.

"Why am I in danger?" He asked quickly, holding Dobby's shoulders to grab his attention.

"The Ministry is looking for you," he barely got out before he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Harry cursed as his uncle's shadow neared them.

"Kitchen," he led them in there and hid, Miss Martian disappeared and Robin crouched behind the counter. "Find a way out, I'm getting my trunk." Before they could argue, Harry was already in the hall and a large man was entering their hiding place, switching on the light. Harry opened Dudley's second room door and strolled in. He went to the side of the bed then underneath the bed and then the closet. Where was it? There was no sign of his trunk – He looked over at the dresser and Hedwig's cage was missing too! Harry started to sweat. He held his hand out and tried to summon it, then he tried a book, and finally his quill. Nothing came to him.

The only other place any of his things would is in the cupboard. He raced back down stairs, careful of making noise before crouching in the shadows of the hallway. He peeked into the kitchen to see his uncle eating a pastry with his back turned.

Harry felt something brush his shoulder and turned to see Robin looking at him with a questioning gaze. It was very difficult to make out behind the mask but his lips formed something like a pout in the darkness. Harry looked away from him and towards the stairs. He tried summoning again and waited for any noise that would point to a struggling object trying to make it was to him. Distinctly, Harry wondered if it was his magic and tried summoning the pen that fell from the table earlier. It came at him quickly, settling in his hand. He turned back to his uncle, making sure the man was still turned around, before leaving the house.

"Well?" Robin put his hands on his hips as he tilted his head toward Harry. Harry shook his head.

"It wasn't there," he sighed, trying to think of what to do next. Robin looked at him disappointedly as Miss Martian pulled them up.

The ride back to the cave was very silent. That is until Miss Martian, always eager to learn more about Earthly customs, asked about what she'd seen tonight.

"Harry," the young man in question looked at her, "what is Dobby?" Harry's fave brightened at the mentioning of his friend.

"He's an house elf," Harry answered. "They're common for noble magical families. They are extremely loyal and would do anything for the family the live with." Harry thought back to Dobby's abusive family – well, his old family, the Malfoys. That reminded him of how frustrated Lucius Malfoy was when he lost his house elf. "To free an house elf of servitude, you have to give him an article of clothing." And how grateful and joyous Dobby was as he held Harry's sock, his trophy of freedom.

"So, is Dobby your house elf?" Robin asked. Harry turned to him and shook his head.

"No, he's a free elf. But he helps me a lot…" Harry trailed off. Dobby helps him a lot, even answers him when Harry calls him as if Harry were his master. That's it! Dobby can help him with his trunk! "Dobby!" He called out suddenly, surprising Robin and Miss Martian. It didn't take long to figure out was he was doing after the heard a CRACK! and the small creature appeared. Harry had this huge grin on his face. "Dobby, I need your help. Will you help me find my trunk?" Not even a second passed before the house elf disappeared again with a determined look in his face.

His partners in this mission looked at each other intensely in a silent conversation. Harry was about to ask what happened until Dobby appeared in front of him with a trunk. Sure enough it read "H. J. Potter."

"Thank you Dobby," Harry said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and sank to his knees in front of the trunk. "Where did you find it?" He opened it to check for all of his items. His cloak, his books, his wand. Relief ran through him. They didn't snap his wand!

"Sirius Black's residence," Dobby answered. He hadn't finish the first two syllables of the man's name before Harry was looking up at him in shock.

* * *

How? Harry just had so many questions... Like how did it get in Sirius's possession? And when had he picked up? Were they looking for him? And just what happened when he disappeared from the Dursley's house?

"I need to go back." Everyone in the room looked over at Harry.

He hadn't said anything since Dobby gave him his trunk and Miss Martian and Robin did not press him for any answers. They were silent the whole trip back, Harry recalled. When he did reach the...base, the others asked him how the trip went. Kaldur and Connor offered to carry his trunk. Only then did Harry realize that he was dragging the thing around with his scrawny arms. He still didn't say anything but levitated the trunk to follow him as he walked.

They'd all been watching him dig through it and adding more to his bio on the computer, like his previous residence. He had pulled out a red and gold scarf, tons of books, and a sweater. Things that you would normally have in your locker at school.

Batman entered the room followed by the massive man from the jungle. Where'd he go anyway? Batman stopped next to Harry's seated form on the floor, and hadn't said a word before Harry looked up.

"You need answers," both Robin and Batman spoke. It wasn't a question, of course. It didn't take Harry twenty-four hours to realize that they caught on to things quickly.

"Yes," Harry answered anyways. "I also need my owl."

"Owl?" Kid Flash asked.

"We need them for communication and companionship. Owls deliver letters," he waved his hand as if saying "don't ask." "And there were one of the only pets we could have at school. I got her for my birthday." Since when is he so comfortable going into detail with such information? Harry didn't think twice about it and faced Batman. The black-clad man only nodded to him.

"So, what's the plan?" Robin asked. Harry turned to him.

"Plan?" Ron was always the strategist in situations like these. Harry hadn't even realized that he was supposed to have a plan, he just knew what he wanted to do.

With that said, what would be the plan. Sure, he could just waltz in through the front door again. But he would probably end up beaten by his uncle for what happened to Dudley. He needed back up, didn't he? And he didn't want there being conflict between the Dursley's and his new friends. He would much rather himself to face the wrath of that whale than Robin or anyone else. Even if they could take him. So for back up, he found that the one he'd known the longest would be the best. Last time he checked, Dudley was afraid of snakes.

"Serpent," Harry hissed. All movement stopped in the room. Serpent slithered over to him.

"What is it, Man?"

"I need your help. You're quite large-"

"I know," she said. If snakes could roll their eyes.

"-Very intimidating. I need you to help me scare some people." You could say it was the Slytherin in him, but Harry had not ever thought of a better plan than this one fire revenge. Ever.

"But I like these people," she said, her voice heavily laced with confusion.

"Not these people; the people who I used to live with."

"Oh. Well, of course," then she climbed around his neck. As kind and gentle as Serpent was, Harry was surprised to see her agreeable at the idea of striking fear in some people. Maybe it was because he complimented her.

"Dude, you've got to warn me before you that," Kid Flash lightly commented. He was slowly getting used to the snake whispering. Out of all the weird things he'd seen, this was one of the most weirdest.

Harry grinned apologetically as he watch Robin stalk over to the computer. A screen popped up as an image of the Dursley's living room and kitchen appeared.

"Are you spying on them?" Harry asked, approaching the screen. Batman spoke up behind him.

"We need to know what the environment is like," he said simply. More areas popped up, like the hallway and outside the house, when did Robin have time to do this?

"We knew you were going to want to go back," Robin explain as they all watched the feed. The house dark, everyone was asleep.

"Who is Sirius Black, Harry?" He was not really expecting the question and it took him a moment to answer.

"He's my godfather," Batman watched him as Harry paused. "He's just broken out of a prison. They put him in for a crime he hadn't commit and they hardly gave him a trial."

"And what was the crime?"

"It was another man, well rat really, who faked his death after killing a street of muggles in an explosion of sorts. Sirius was the only person left on the scene."

"Where is the rat?" That was M'gann who asked.

"Well, when he faked his death, he cut off a finger so that it would seem he'd been blown up. And then he turned into a rat and went into hiding."

"So 'the rat' was an actual rat," the big man with the white cape concluded. Harry would have laughed at the look on his face had the mood not been somber.

On the screen, a light in the bedroom was turned on. It was Dudley, waking up for a snack. This was the time for Harry to make his move.

Harry went back to his trunk and dug out one of his shrunken brooms. Lightning, as Hermione had called it, was modified by the aforementioned girl when she felt worried that he'd not been fast enough to escape the dragon. It went even faster than the newest brand but Harry had not dared to use it in the games. He thought it was cheating, and so had Hermione judging by her chastising Ron when he asked about it.

He expanded it as be carried it to the nearest exit. He wished everyone else a farewell as he mounted it. There was a wide smile, wide enough to catch flying insects if he was not careful, as he took off with Serpent on his shoulders.

* * *

I'm sorry for taking so long but I was trying to figure out where I wanted to go with this story. Thanks for being so patient! See ya next chapter! :D


	8. The Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Young Justice! Thank you for all your follows and favs! As the story is obviously AU, there will be somethings taken away and added, but I'm not creating any important OC's.

I use revenge loosely. I'm sorry the chapter's so short!

* * *

Mount Justice | September 25 | 22:12

It hadn't been much time after Harry's departure that the Team and Batman and Captain Marvel decided to go through Harry's trunk.

Call it an invasion of privacy - because it is - but they needed to find out more about the wizard. Going through his stuff and asking him questions (mostly Batman asked him all of them) was the only way to learn more without delving into his mind or spying on him. Besides, the trunk was wide open in the middle of the room, exactly where Harry left it. If that is not an invitation, then what is?

They'd watched Harry pull out curious, odd objects from the storage and honestly had to resist the urge to reach in for some of the items themselves. On a rare display of emotion (curiosity), Batman lead them all in the analysis of Harry's trunk.

He pulled out a book, harmless enough, it was called A History Through Magic. He carefully opened it, cautious of any hexes or curses that might harm him, and skimmed through the first page. He got the idea of what the textbook was written for soon after and moved on to next things.

Everyone else did the same, and they went on like that in silence. That is until there was a loud, quite girlish scream emitted from the monitor.

It was the large boy, Harry's cousin Dudley, Batman remembered, who had made the sound. Batman did not attempt to hide his amusement (and neither did the other, judging by their open laughter) at the sight of the teenager attempting to climb the kitchen counter to avoid Harry's pet serpent.

Harry was asking him a series of questions as he trained his wand on his relative. Of course, the boy didn't hear as he was sobbing in fright. Then he stopped. They didn't have to zoom in to notice the larger boy's face brightening up at the sight of his parents entering the room.

* * *

4 Privet Drive | September 25 | 22:39

"Dudley! What the hell-?" Vernon Dursley stopped in his tracks at the sight of his nephew-through-marriage. He heard a gasp from behind him, signaling that his wife had seen the boy also. So he wasn't having a nightmare.

"Mum, Dad! He just flew in here, like the mad freak he is-" Dudley tried telling his side of the story before his father interrupted.

"Boy! You get out of my house now!" He took a step closer and found a wand in his red-turning-purple face.

"Look, I've got some questions and your gonna answer them!" Harry was advancing on Vernon, causing the man to inch away. "Don't make me use it," Harry warned.

This was odd for him. He was never really one to threaten some one else, much his uncle. At the moment, he felt small yet big at the same time. As he glared up at his abusive uncle, he felt this power, this feeling... Exhilarating it was. He would get revenge tonight, he knew it.

He faltered some at the thought. It didn't sound right to want to hurt the Dursley's but at the same time it did. They hurt him for years. Why couldn't he show them what it feels like? He returned his wand full former ce, almost poking Vernon in the eye.

"You can't use magic out of school remember?" Dudley said from behind him. Harry hissed at Serpent, making her presence know to the adults. Serpent, in turn, hissed at Dudley, making him cower again.

"I'm not in school," Harry reminded them. But they were right. He couldn't use his wand or they'd track him like they did before. He kept the weapon up though.

"We will call the police," his aunt called from her place by the door.

"Shut up, Aunt Petunia," Harry commanded. Then he let out a breath of air. "I just want some answers. Alright?" Petunia was easing toward the phone anyways. Harry could easily make out her movement thanks to his mask. With his left hand, the one that wasn't holding the wand, he levitated the telephone quickly, ripping the cord from the wall. Petunia shrieked and jumped back, falling on the couch. "What happened after I left?" There was silence, except for Serpent's hissing. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

Harry felt like he was on the quidditch field. Being in control like this gave Harry a lot of confidence. Probably too much confidence...

He released the spell on the phone and it fell with a loud crash, causing them all to jump. With a swish and flick if his fingers, he refrained from using his wand again, he levitated Vernon.

"You all remember what happened to Aunt Marge, don't you?" He asked, looking around.

"We don't know," Petunia cried out. Harry stared at her, urging her to day more. "When we came back from the hospital, you were gone. And your freakish-" she cut herself off at the glare she received.

"Boy! Freak!" Harry shouted, "if I hear it again. I will drop him!" There was a gasping sound from above him. The wizard could have sworn that his uncle's face was turning green in the darkness. Harry moved away from Vernon's hovering figure in case of any...accidents. "My trunk was missing. What else?"

"That's all! Please put him down," Petunia begged. Harry hesitantly lowered Vernon, although he very much wanted to let him fall. He wouldn't die, Harry was sure that all of his fat would cushion the important parts of his body.

"Dudley," Harry turned away from the couple as Petunia scurried over to help her husband up. "Where is my letter?" Serpent switched places with Harry to watch over the adults. The boy in question whimpered but moved to his room, presumably to find the letter. Harry followed him wig his wand pointing at the boy's head.

They entered Dudley's first bedroom and Harry stood next to the door. As Dudley dug through his desk - which was ironic that he'd have one; Merlin knows that he'd never study a day in his life - Harry watched him carefully. Dudley grabbed more than just a letter but Harry could see the other object.

"Have anymore letters arrived?" That was the most polite that Harry'd been all night. Dudley shook his head in response and handed over the letter. Harry looked it over to make sure that it was Hermione's penmanship. The momentary distraction was enough for Dudley to find his opening. He had a switchblade! And surely intended to use it on Harry.

Harry looked up in time to register that there was a weapon but had no time to react.

* * *

Batman had taken off without a word as he heard Harry threaten to drop the patriarch of the Dursley's. He berated himself from not going with the wizard from the beginning. There was a gut instinct that warned him to go, but he felt that the boy would need closure and his questions answer. He could have easily been a distraction.

Nonetheless, he had to be there to control the situation. The decision to kill someone, even if it didn't work, was hard to leave with afterwards. Unless you were a sociopath, and Harry wasn't the type. Batman was sure.

He raced toward the coordinates of Harry's location in no time. Though one couldn't bet on him being quick enough to prevent a certain death.

Performing the "simple drop," the hero appeared in front of the front door, which was unlocked. There were shushed voices and hissing, and he heard Harry's voice from quickly bypassed the terrified couple and the snake on living room floor and crept up the stairs. He saw Harry grasp a letter with his right arm raised. He moved closer as a sharp object appeared through the threshold, detected by his cowl. In one swift motion, as only few can achieve, Batman pulled Harry out toward the hall before disarming the offender. He was not surprised when it turned out to be Dudley. He knocked him down (and out) with a quick jab.

Harry was starring at him in amazement as he registered what happened.

"Outside," Batman commanded. Harry disappeared down the stairs immediately, hand clutching his letter and wand. Batman moved through the house, collecting all of the cameras. He noted that Harry hadn't been in any of the pictures on the walls, which made it all the more obvious how Harry was treated as he lived here.

Harry was hunched over the parents, asking about his owl. The snake was by his side, making it hard for him to get an answer. They were too intimidated. All that was heard was the shifting movement of their heads.

"You're done here, Harry." Batman watched him nod and walk out of the house. He was right behind the young wizard, taking the extra measure of closing the front door as if nothing happened.

With the snake around his neck, Harry held his hand out in glee as white wings flashed before him. That must be his owl, Batman thought grumpily. He wasn't overly fond of those type of birds, not that he'd say anything.

"Hang on," Batman warned as he grappled himself, Harry, Harry's pet snake, and Harry's pet owl into the Batwing. Though Batman had a lot of questions, which was not very often, he find himself asking the biggest one of all inwardly: why was he allowing Mount Justice to become a zoo?

* * *

Finally, a POV besides Harry's! And can I have a dollar for every time I wrote Dursley in the chapter?

If you are confused with what's going on, I understand. So is Harry and I will get to that in the next chapter. But if you have a question, don't be shy; leave a review or PM me! Whatever works! Thanks for reading!


End file.
